


Safe

by Helpbellamyblake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Spooning, little spoon bellamy, scared bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpbellamyblake/pseuds/Helpbellamyblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy awakens in the middle of the night to find himself the little spoon in Clarkes arms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

Bellamy woke from his usual nightmare with a start.

In his dreams, he’s back in that cave. He hears the voice of his sister again. 

“You’re dead to me.” 

He hears the same thing every night. The acid in her voice gets stronger every time.

He feels the pain in his chest all over again. He tastes the blood in his mouth. It seems so real it takes him a moment to realize where he really is. He’s laying in bed, sweat on his forehead, sheets tangled around his legs. 

His breath catches when he realizes what’s missing. Clarke’s small body was not in it’s usual spot…in his arms. His eyes shoot open and he waits for them to adjust in the darkness. His heart begins to pound as his arm shoots out searching the sheets for her hair…a hand…anything. 

Then he notices it. 

A small pair of arms are wrapped around his waist. 

“I’m right here,” she whispers in the dark.

Bellamy reaches down to feel her hand, as if to assure himself that she really was there. When he feels her warm skin, he lets go of the breath he was holding and lets his muscles relax. He settles back into her body and feels her breaths on the nape of his neck. 

“You scared me,” he says. 

Her arms tighten around his waist and she kisses the back of his neck. 

“Don’t be scared,” she says. “You’re safe.” 

“I know.”

After a while, Bellamy closes his eyes and drifts to sleep again.


End file.
